I Will Marry You Draco Malfoy
by neropanchi
Summary: Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy made sweet promises as kids. When Blaise remembers these years later, he's determined to keep these promises. Apart of the QLFC. :D FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE.


Title: I Will Marry You, Draco Malfoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters. –Runs away and cries-

A/n:Umm…Prompts~! "People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't." – Christopher Paolini, Eragon &amp; (Word) Memory

Pairing: Draco/Blaise.

Description: As kids, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were inseparable. Zabini has always remembered that little promise they made back then. "Blaise, when we're big kids, I want to marry you!" He was determined to make that happen now.

* * *

A beautiful summer day it was, indeed. The sun was so bright it seemed to warm even the coolest of hearts that day. Young Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were playing in Narcissa Malfoy's famous garden. They were spread out in the lush grass that was so green it seemed painted and their hands were joined. Even at the tender age of nine, both boys knew that they cared for the other strongly.

A luminous blue butterfly flittered across Blaise's vision before flickering away.

"Blaise?" He heard a small voice call his name. The chocolate skinned

child turned his head upwards slightly to look in the eyes of his best friend.

"Yes?"

The Little Dragon stayed silent for a while before tightening his hold on his friend.

"Blaise, when we're big kids, I want to marry you!" The rustling of the trees stopped, the insects crawling across the ground and flittering across the sky paused, and world seemed to stop turning. Draco felt his little face start to warm up. He was embarrassed by his confession. His initial gaze locked upon bright café eyes was quickly changed to the clear blue sky. He was sure his cheeks were as red as those disgusting tomatoes his mother made him eat for dinner.

Blaise let out a hearty laugh. "You're so cute, Draco! Of course, I'll marry you! We'll be together forever." He saw Draco give a slight gasp in surprise before sighing in relief. His eyes closing in happiness and a smile spread across his face.

"I'm happy."

* * *

Blaise Zabini was woken up to another cold winter's day being shaken vigorously. His eyes fluttered open. His sleep-induced blurry vision correctly clearing to be face to face with Draco Malfoy. '_What a sight to wake up to in the morning._' Blaise thought to himself. He groaned and sat up.

"Why do you feel the need to wake me up like this every morning, Draco?" The 17 year old grey-eyed Slytherin pulled his hands away from his best friend and gave him a smirk.

"Because, it is Saturday. You insisted on helping me practice flying, did you not?" Blaise groaned his eyes and plopped back down on the bed.

"You're crazy. It's _freezing_ out there!" He closed his eyes stubbornly. "I'll take a raincheck." He pulled the covers over his head, trying to will himself to fall back asleep. Two seconds later they were pulled off completely, exposing the older boy to the freezing temperatures.

"Get the hell up, Zabini! You're a big kid now. Suck it up. I'll be waiting outside. You have five minutes." The blonde Slytherin gave him a look that said "I mean business!" and stalked off. Leaving Blaise to think. Big kid…His dream instantly sketched across his mind. He blushed. That was nearly eight years ago. He wondered if Draco even remembered their promise to each other. The memory seemed so long ago yet…so recent. With a chuckle (and great hurry) he got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

"Can we stop now, Draco? I'm pretty sure my bum is about to fall off!" Blaise called out to the cold winter sky. They've been practicing for _hours_. Blaise didn't even play Quidditch so he wasn't so sure why he was even out here to begin with. Surely there were other people who actually played Quidditch who would love to practice with Draco.

"Absolutely not! We play Gryffindor tomorrow! I need to be at the top of my game. Do you want Potter to outshine me?" Draco flew towards Blaise. Blaise rolled his eyes. He truly did not understand what Draco was so worried about. Not only had Draco gotten better at flying, he had also gotten better at catching the snitch. Draco always worked himself hard. Never knowing when to stop or when he had reached his goal. Always exceeding the limit.

Just as Blaise was about to voice his thoughts he felt a cool wetness touch his cheek. He looked up towards the sky high above him.

_Snow_.

"Hey! It's snowing!" Blaise heard his best friend cry out in frustration. He gave out a slight chuckle.

"Aw…that sucks. Oh well, no more flying, today. We wouldn't want you to get sick, Dray, now would we?" He said mockingly. Blaise flew down to the ground quickly knowing good and well that Draco was going to try to strangle him to death. When his feet touched the ground he sank to his knees. "Oh, wonderful Earth, how I've missed you so." He kissed it.

"That's disgusting, Blaise." His best friend's voice laced with disgust sounded behind him. He plopped on the ground facing the blonde.

"I'm just glad we're not in the air, anymore. Come. Sit." Draco rolled his eyes but sat on the hard grass.

"Exactly _why_ are we just sitting out here in the **snow**?"

"Because it's peaceful. And I don't feel like getting up just yet."

With a loud, dramatic groan Draco settled back into the grass. His face facing towards the gray sky above him. The things he did for his best friend.

Blaise took this time to gaze at his best friend. There was no questioning how beautiful Draco was. His long blonde hair was always pulled into a ponytail tied with a black ribbon. His face had a feminine appeal to it, it was sharp in all the right place. His long blonde eyelashes just brought out just how gray and icy Draco's eyes were. They were the color of storm clouds and ice. The color of silver and stones, and although tall, Draco was also very slender and from miscellaneous shower experiences Blaise knew that his friend also had quite the fit figure as well. Saying that Draco Malfoy was pretty was an understatement. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, he was winter and ice; he was a Snow Prince.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco caught his friend staring at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" At that very moment a gust of wind swept throughout the Quidditch pitch forcing a shiver out of the Prince.

"Are you cold?" Blaise asked his Prince. He grabbed the green scarf from around his neck.

"N-no. I'm not-Blaise what are you doing?" The older Slytherin wrapped his scarf around Draco gingerly. It was as if he did anything too sudden or harsh, Draco would break in front of him.

"It's so you can keep warm." Blaise noticed the blush form on Draco's face before he turned away.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Draco turned back to face him at those words. '_Why is Blaise acting so weird?_' "Hey…Draco." The younger Slytherin was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Let's get married."

.

.

.

"What?" Draco felt his heart do a somersault in his chest. What was Blaise saying?! "Marry you? W-what a-are you saying?!"

"I had a dream last night. It was a memory of that promise we made when we were children. I promised to marry you, didn't I? When we got older."

"B-but that was so long ago! We didn't know what we were saying!" Draco stammered. He was truly embarrassed and…what? …Why were Blaise's words affecting him so much? Surely, the boy has said weirder things.

"But, I remembered it! So, I think that's a sign!"

"People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't." Draco said his voice cracking.

"So," Blaise leaned towards Draco slowly, Draco wanted to move away. He wanted to slap him, tell him to stop, but he was paralyzed. "You're telling me that you don't want to marry me after all?"

"I…" Draco's voice was just above a whisper. His eyes displayed his confusion.

"Please…" Blaise sealed the distance between them. His lips pressing against the soft, pink ones that belonged to the younger Slytherin. The kiss wasn't anything he has ever experienced before. His stomach lurched, his head spun, and his breath caught in his throat. He was sure he could collapse at any time if he continued this kiss. This beautiful kiss.

"B-Blaise…" Draco whispered in the kiss before he drew the ebony skinned boy closer. Deeping the moment, wanting it to last forever. It was in that very moment in time that Draco knew he had loved Blaise. And he wanted to be with him forever.

The kiss ended when Blaise pulled back in shock.

"What? Was I really that bad?" Draco asked, out of breath.

"No! You were wonderful. I just…didn't think you felt the same way as I did." Draco leaned closer towards his first love. Their lips just an inch apart.

"Of course I do, Blaise. I have for a long time now…I just didn't realize it yet." Draco said in a whisper.

"So…you will marry me?"

"Yes." Draco answered just a silent as the question was asked.

"Even if we're still in school?"

"Yes."

"Even if the others won't approve?"

"Yes."

"Even if I accidentally shaved off a portion of Snape's hair?"

"You did what?"

"Nothing. I love you." Draco sighed in relief at the confession. Even though the snow was blanketing him, he never felt warmer.

"I'm happy."


End file.
